Me and Emily
by fanofthearts
Summary: AU BAM fic (Bianca and Maggie) It is roughly based around the song "Me and Emily". Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_That house was never clean enough_

_his dinner never warm enough. _

_Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy. _

_So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved, _

_But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her._

"And do you Bianca Christine Montgomery take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The reverent asked the slender brunette.

Bianca beamed up at her husband. She remembered the butterflies in her stomach; she thought was marrying her soul mate. "I do." She whispered staring into Michael's eyes.

"You were such a fucking fool Bianca." She said to herself still staring at the seen on the TV. She quickly ejected the tape; grabbing it she threw it across the room. "God damn you Michael!" She screamed. A cry began coming from a room down the hall. Quickly Bianca walked into her daughter's room. "Hey sweetie, its okay. Did momma wake you?"

Emily nodded. "Heard yelling." She whimpered nuzzling her face into her mother's neck.

Bianca bit down on her lip from the pain of Emily's face pressing into her bruised neck.

A few minutes later Emily pulled back to look at her mothers face, she gently traced the bruises left by her father with her little fingers. "Daddy hurt you again?" Emily whispered.

Bianca tried to hold back her tears. "Yeah sweetie. But, it's going to be okay. Why don't you go back to sleep? I promise I won't make anymore noise."

Emily nodded. She kissed her mother's cheek. "Love you mommy."

Bianca made sure she was tucked in before heading out into the living room. She made sure the whole house was in perfect order. She quickly cleaned up the mess the tape made when it hit the wall.

An hour later Emily was up and quietly watching afternoon cartoons like any three and a half year old would do as Bianca began to get dinner ready. She sighed. She didn't know why she tried so hard when in the end she would just end up black and blue anyway. She thought back to when her daughter was born. Bianca conceived the night of her honeymoon.

She had never been with a man before. She knew nothing about sex, no idea what was supposed to happen. She didn't understand why it hurt so much, or why it was awkward. She had screamed out in pain, when she wouldn't be quiet Michael had hit her for the first time.

A month after the honeymoon Bianca knew she was in trouble when she didn't have her period. A trip to the doctor's office confirmed it. She was pregnant. When she told Michael he wasn't excited like most to be fathers are, he just smiled and when down Casey's bar. Two months after Emily's birth he expressed he true feelings about Bianca having a child. As if it was all her fault. It was the first time Bianca had been beaten. Ever since then it was a weekly occurrence.

Bianca was jarred out of her memories by the slamming of the back door. Bianca put on her best smile. "Hi sweetheart."

"Eh." He mumbled walking into the bedroom.

Bianca was washing dishes after she tucked Emily in. "Bianca!" Michael bellowed from the bedroom. Bianca took a deep breath and walked into their shared room.

"Yes?" She asked entering the dim room.

"My red tie. You took it. What the fuck did you do with it!" He screamed.

"I didn't do anything with it, if it's not in the closet try the top drawer of your dresser."

"God damnit! How many times do I have to tell you I want my ties hung in the closet were they belong!" Consumed in anger he grabbed the top drawer out of the dresser and flung it across the room.

Bianca ducked to miss the flying piece of wood. "Michael please, Emily is trying to sleep." She said in a calm voice even though she was shaking.

"You stupid bitch!" He said as he lunged for Bianca. "You just had to go and get knocked up didn't you!"

"You're the one who knocked me up Michael!" Bianca screamed. "God! I just turned sixteen!"

"You wanted it!" He yelled back. Slapping her hard across the face. "Its all that brats fault. You are always taking care of her you're my wife! You're supposed to take care of me!"

"Oh grow up Michael!"

"Do you tell me what to do!" He yelled kicking her in the stomach.

Bianca fell to the floor gasping for air. She watched as Michael walked by her and into Emily's room. Ignoring the pain she stood and stumbled into her daughters room. "Leave her alone Michael!"

He just laughed trying to move past Bianca to get to his daughter. "I don't think so, she is my daughter I'll do what I want with her."

"No you won't."

"Don't you tell me what to do!" He said pushing her out of the way.

Emily had been awake since she heard the loud bang of the drawer hitting the wall. She remained quiet waiting for her mother to come and sleep in her room like she most every night.

"Please Michael!" Bianca cried from the floor.

He looked down at his daughter who was huddled into one corners of her crib. He scoffed and walked out of the room and out of the house.

Bianca slowly picked herself up and looked over the railing at her daughter. "Are you okay honey?"

Emily nodded and held her arms out for Bianca to pick her up. She held her daughter close as she walked into her own bedroom. She looked around at the mess. How could she keep living in this? Tonight was the first time Michael had went after Emily, but what would stop him from doing it again. What if Bianca was unconscious and couldn't stop him. She began to shake as tears fell down her face.

"Why are you crying mommy?" A little voice asked.

"I'm just scared honey."

"Does daddy scare you?"

"Just a little." She whispered. She couldn't do this anymore; there was no way she could have her daughter grow up in this mess. "Emily? How would you like to go on a road trip?"

Emily's eyes lit up. "To see Grandma Erica and Uncle Yack?"

Bianca smiled Emily still couldn't quiet pronounce Jack's name. "No sweetie, I was thinking about just us. We could go to the beach." Bianca had thought about going it her mothers, but she would send her back just like she had in the past. She believed any marriage was fixable. Once you vowed under God you took the good with the bad.

_Will it break her heart? _

_Will she understand, _

_That I had to leave? _

_That's what was best for me an' Emily._

"Yeah!" Emily smiled.

"Okay, if you want to go you have to do exactly what I say, okay?"

"Okay mom."

"Now I want you to stay in bed and be real quiet while mommy packs okay?"

"I promise, I won't say anything." Emily said beaming from ear to ear. "Mom? When we get back can I get a big kids bed?"

Bianca smiled, she had been trying to get Michael to let her get Emily a real bed for a long time but he just kept saying that money was too tight. "Sure honey. In fact when we go on the trip you can have a real bed."

"Really!"

"Yep, but you have to be quiet right now, I'm going to go pack. Remember quiet."

"Okay." Emily whispered.

Two hours later Bianca had pretty much gotten her entire life into three suitcases in the trunk of her car. She put Emily's bags in the back seat and when in to retrieve her daughter.

"Are we yeddy mom?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yep the back seat is full of all your animals."

"Except Bob." Emily said holding up a slightly worn black dog.

Bianca smiled. "Except Bob. Come on, you ready?"

Emily nodded. Bianca picked her and Bob up and walked threw the house for the last time. Making sure Emily was buckled into her safety seat Bianca climbed into the car. She took one last look at the house before pulling out of the driveway.

_Floorboard's filled with baby toys, _

_An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups. _

_Drivin' through the rain with no radio, _

_Tryin' not to wake her up. _

_Cell 'phone says "low battery", _

_God, what if I break down? _

_I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights, _

_A safe little interstate town._

Bianca finished her third coke of the night; she placed the can next to the others on the floor of the car. Looking in the rear view window she could see Emily was sound asleep clutching Bob. She smiled. They had been on the road for two days straight and it was getting to both of them. Bianca was now in central Pennsylvania trying to find a town to stay in. She took a wrong exit and was now in the outskirts of Pine Valley and was completely lost the long country road seemed to go on forever she was beginning to wonder if she missed the town. A few miles back her car began making a weird clunking noise and the sky had decided to open up, it was now pouring. Bianca sighed she was beginning to wonder if she made the right decision in leaving. Her bruises were starting to fade but you could still see them clearly. Bianca gently touched them in a few days she hoped they would be invisible. A loud cough came from ahead of her, giving one last grunt the car died.

"NOOO!" She cried trying to restart it. "Come on, come on." She whispered. No response. "Oh this is just great." Bianca checked again to make sure Emily was still sleeping. She smiled; her daughter could sleep through anything. She glanced at her phone, which had no signal and no battery. "Damn." She whispered. Bianca popped the hood and got out of the car. The rain was freezing cold. Bianca looked at the steaming car's engine. She had no idea what she was looking for.

Giving up she when back in the car and turned on her flashers. After about fifteen minutes a truck came by. Bianca jumped out of the car and began widely waving her arms. The truck just kept on going. An hour passed and three vehicles refused to stop. Bianca finally slumped down along side the car and let her tears come she didn't' know what she was going to do. It was almost four in the morning. The road was lined with thick pine trees. Every crack or creek made Bianca jump. She could here the sound of a truck in the distance. She was too tired to stand up. She felt the wind as the truck past, slashing dirty rainwater all over her. "Oh great." She whispered and began sobbing harder a few minutes later sleep over took her.

The next thing Bianca felt was a warm blanket being draped around her. She looked up into warm hazel eyes. Startled she quickly stood.

"Whoa, its okay." The stranger said softly. "I saw the car, do you need some help?"

Bianca mutely nodded. She realized for the first time that it was a little brighter out. The rain was now just a light mist. "Umm…do y-you mind if I ask for the time?" She whispered in a shaky voice.

The young woman looked at her watch. "Almost five thirty."

"Oh my god!" Bianca exclaimed quickly springing to her feet. She looked in the back seat to see her daughter still peacefully sleeping. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god." She whispered.

"Umm Ma'am?"

"Yeah?" Bianca turned back to her.

"Why don't you grab your daughter and go wait in my car, you have to be freezing."

"Oh…" It hit her how soaking wet she was the temperature had dropped considerably. "I guess it is cold out."

The woman smiled. "I'm Maggie Stone." She smiled holding out her hand.

Bianca smiled. "Bianca Cam…Montgomery."

Maggie felt how cold Bianca's hands were. She picked the blanket up where it had fell when she had gotten up to check on Emily. "Your going to catch your death from cold." She said wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

Bianca smiled at the kindness. "Thank you." She whispered. She opened the car door unbuckling Emily.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Bianca asked grabbing her stuffed dog.

"What's going on?"

"It okay Emily. The car got sick and this nice lady is going to give us a lift into town okay?"

Emily eyed Maggie from her mothers shoulder.

Maggie smiled at the little girl; she had long black hair like her mothers.

Emily smiled back before hiding her face in her mother's neck. Bianca laid her down in the back seat of Maggie's car and came back to move her stuff in to Maggie's car. "You don't mind do you? My life is in this car."

"No not at all, you go sit down I'll take care of all this."

"No…"

"Yes, you freezing. I'll just throw it all in my trunk."

Bianca sighed. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Your not. Go be with your daughter."

"Thank you." Bianca smiled. "Oh, there's stuff in the trunk too."

"No problem."

Bianca got in the passengers side, she looked at her daughter whose eyes were starting to droop. "Mommy? When are we going to go home?"

"I don't know Emily." Bianca sighed. She was going to have to find a cheap hotel; she did have some cash with her. She knew Michael would be looking for her so she couldn't use any of her credit cards. She didn't know how her life was going to turn out. When she had Emily everything was so clear. She would be a mother to her daughter and keeper of Michael's house. Now everything was turned upside down. She felt guilty about it, but she prayed that Emily would forget all about Michael. She sighed again and closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

_Just a cheap hotel, _

_With a single bed, _

_And cable TV _

_Is good enough for me an' Emily. _

_Some day, when she's old enough, _

_She's gonna start askin' questions about him. _

_Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell, _

_An' gets her little mind a-wonderin' _

_"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one? _

_"Does he not love me like you do?" _

_Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us, _

_An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth._

"Hey." Maggie said sliding into her car. "I got all your bags in the trunk. When we get into town I'll call a towing company have them bring it in for you."

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I'm going to repay you."

Maggie smiled. "Well first keep this blanket on you." She said placing the blanket on Bianca.

Bianca smiled back at her. "Thank you." She whispered before closing her eyes. She felt safe with Maggie, someone she just met. Something told her that everything would be alright.

_Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield, _

_An' I feel like they're laughin' at me. _

_Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up, _

_An' the mornin' is breakin' free. _

_It's a brand new day, _

_It's a second chance. _

_Yesterday is just a memory, _

_For me an' Emily. _

_Ah._


	2. Chapter 2

When Bianca woke up she was in a large comfortable bed. The sun was streaming though the French doors, which lead out to a deck. She felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked to her left and saw Maggie standing there with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Hey."

"Hi." Bianca said sitting up in bed.

"Thought you might like this."

"Thanks." Bianca said reaching for the cup. "Ohh." She groaned stretching out her neck.

"Sore?"

"Yeah." Bianca said softly before taking a sip of her coffee. She looked around the room. "Where's Emily?"

Maggie smiled. "She woke up early so after breakfast Jamie took her down to the lake fishing with him."

Bianca tensed slightly. "Jamie?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend. If your worried about her you can look right off the deck and see them."

Bianca set her cup down and painfully got out of bed.

"Whoa. Here let me help you." Maggie said slipping her arm around Bianca's back.

The brunette was about to protest when she discovered how weak she really was. Bianca caught her breath when she looked out over the massive lake that reached out across the countryside. Sitting on an old worn bench was a young man and her daughter. Both had polls in their hands. Bianca smiled. "Looks like she is enjoying herself."

"Yeah. She wanted to go in by you this morning but when she saw Jamie with his fishing polls she quickly changed her agenda."

Bianca smiled, the lake began to almost spin as Bianca tried to gain her balance. She grabbed on tightly to Maggie.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked leading Bianca back to the bed.

"Yeah…I just got dizzy for a second."

"Your probably starving. When is the last time you had something to eat?"

"Umm…lunch yesterday."

Maggie nodded, standing from the bed. "Stay here I'm going to go get you some breakfast."

"No, really I'm…"

"AH, not one word, your not leaving this bed."

Bianca rolled her eyes trying not to smile. "Yes mother."

Maggie laughed as she left the room. "Not one muscle!" She called over her shoulder.

Bianca lay back in bed. She felt safe in a total strangers house. She had no idea where she was or how she got here, but she was happy.

"Get him in Yamie!" Emily squealed watching Jamie struggle with his poll.

"I'm trying." He said reeling as fast as he could. With one final pull a large mouth bass flopped up on the sandy shore.

Emily rushed over the fish. "Can we keep this one!" She asked excitedly.

Jamie smiled as he placed his poll down and got out his measuring tape. "Well let's see how big this one is. 14 inches he's a keeper."

Emily beamed. "I want to eat him tonight Yamie!"

Jamie laughed. "Sure, now lets just catch enough of the rest of us okay?"

Emily nodded her had vigorously as she picked her poll back up.

Maggie returned with and omelet and a class of orange juice. "Here you go."

"I feel like such a child. Your serving me and letting us stay in your house and you don't even know me."

Maggie smiled. "It no problem. I saw you needed help and I couldn't just leave you shivering in the cold all night could I?"

Bianca smiled as she took a bite of her food. "Oh my god. This is delicious."

"I would love to take credit of it, but I can't. Jamie's the cook around here."

Bianca smiled. "Remind me to thank him."

As Bianca ate Maggie studied her face. She had raccoon eyes and a swollen lip. Her neck was covered in handprints. She could only guess what was under the nightshirt and pants she had on.

Bianca finished her meal and laied back. "That was amazing."

Maggie smiled picking up the tray. "I'll be sure to thank him for you."

"Hey, I'm coming with you. I'll get Emily and go find a hotel. We can't stay here."

"Oh yes you can. You are going to stay in that bed all day."

"But…"

"No buts, you can stay with us until you get back on your feet."

"I can't just stay here."

"And why not?"

"I..I just can't."

"Not a good enough reason."

"But…"

"What did I just say? No buts."

Bianca crossed her arms. "Fine but I'm paying back for EVERYTHING, and I mean everything."

Maggie smiled. "Fine."

Bianca again looked around the large room. She spotted the bathroom in off of the one corner. "Am I allowed to venture into the bathroom?"

"Just be careful. If you want to shower I'll help…I don't mean that to sound kinky but I am a RN."

Bianca felt a blush run up from her chest. "Thank you." She whispered before slowly making her way to the bathroom.

A half an hour later Emily came running in holding a string of fish. "Mommy! Mommy!" Maggie looked up from the paper.

"Hey there what do you have?"

"Yamie says they're long mouth basses."

Maggie laughed out loud. "He does, does he?" She smiled up at her friend as he came though the door.

Jamie just smiled and shrugged before heading off to his room to change.

"Where's mom? I want to show her what I caught."

"She is up stares in the third bedroom. You run up and tell her I said it was okay if she comes down and sees these guys."

Emily took off with the stringer still in hand.

"Ohh no, no, no." Maggie said grabbing the fish. "I'll take these out to the picnic table to get them ready to cut up okay?"

"Okay Maggie." She exclaimed before climbing up the stares towards her mother's room.

Maggie was cutting off one of the fish's heads when Bianca stepped out side holding her daughter's hand. "I hear I have permission to be out of my room."

"Only this once." Maggie winked at her.

"Mommy! Look, over here." She said leading Bianca to where Maggie was. "I caught that one!" She said pointing to one of the slimy creatures.

"You did?"

"Jepp."

Bianca smiled, she reached down to pick Emily up. She cringed at the strain she felt. It was like someone was pulling all the muscles in her body out.

Maggie looked up from the fish when she heard Bianca groan. "Hey, why don't you sit down?"

Bianca nodded quickly sitting with Emily still in her arms. She looked down at her daughter; her eyes were beginning to get droopy. "Are you tired honey?"

"A little."

"Do you want to go watch TV until lunch?"

Emily looked up at her mother. "I really can?"

Bianca smiled weakly down at her daughter. Michael hated it when she watched TV. Only on rare instances when Michael was out did the 3 year old get to see it. "Sure honey."

"You won't tell daddy?" She whispered.

"No sweetheart." Bianca said looking down at her daughter. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Emily shook her head. "I know the way." She said getting down off her mothers lap and running for the door.

Maggie smiled watching her go. "Cute kid."

Bianca turned her attention back to Maggie. "Thanks."

Maggie continued to scale the fish. "It isn't any of my business…but is your husband the one that beat you?"

Bianca bowed her head. She didn't even look at herself in the mirror this morning. She could only imagine how hideous she looked. "…Yeah." She said kicking the ground with her foot. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I understand why you picked me up, but why not just drop me off at a hotel or a shelter why take me in?"

Maggie put down her knife and sat down. "I had a twin sister, she was in a situation much like yours. Only I didn't know until it was too late. Her husband said she was depressed and jumped out the window herself. But how do you get hand prints around your neck from jumping out of a window?"

"Oh god Maggie." Bianca whispered. She reached over and placed her hand over Maggie's.

Maggie looked up into Bianca's eyes. She felt the electricity flowing between them. It was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life. "When I found out what had really been happing I pressed changes. He's in jail now on a life sentence." They sat in silence for a while before Maggie spoke again. "Have you been checked out by a doctor?"

"No." Bianca said quickly.

"Maybe you should…your bruises are still really dark."

"No, I'm fine."

Maggie nodded. "Okay." After a few minutes Maggie spoke again. "I understand what its like to be on the run. If you need anything you can trust me okay?"

Bianca smiled. "Thanks Maggie." She looked down at their intertwined hands. "EW! Your getting fish guts all over me!"

Maggie laughed. "I am, am I?" She smiled bringing her other hand to Bianca's jeans and began to wipe of her hands.

"EW! No!' Bianca squealed standing up and moving towards the house.

Maggie grabbed Bianca from behind and wiped her hands down Bianca's chest to her legs. Both girls were laughing so hard they collapsed to the ground. Maggie felt Bianca's weight pressing down on her. She smiled up at the brunette who was still reeling in laughter. As soon as their eyes locked everything stopped. Maggie slowly ran her hand through Bianca's hair before gently pulling her face down to hers.

"What are you two doing?" Came a loud voice from inside the house.

Bianca and Maggie quickly separated. After a moment Bianca called back to Jamie, "She was trying to get me to eat raw fish!"

"I was not! I was trying to wipe dead fish on you, not make you eat it!"

"Same difference." Bianca said before breaking out in laughter again.

Jamie walked out on the patio and down to the back yard, he smiled at the banner between the two women. He stopped in front of the hysterical girls. "Hi I'm Jamie." He smiled holding out his hand.

"B-Bianca." She managed to get out before snorting, thus causing Maggie to fall to her knees in laughter. Jamie just smiled; he had a feeling his title as best friend would soon be replaced.


End file.
